Existing sterilization containers typically comprise a lid and a tray. Instruments for sterilization or procedural cassettes containing a set of instruments are placed within the container for sterilization and sterile storage. Other containers may be placed in a sterilization pouch or wrapped in sterilization wrap for sterilization and sterile storage.
Containers which comprise a lid and a tray may require additional work area during use since the lid must be removed from the tray and the instruments are usually removed from the tray and placed on a counter or other work surface during use. The storage of such containers also may be limited as the containers may be difficult to stack or may be stacked only in one orientation. Most containers are comprised of metal, such as stainless steel, or are wrapped as described above and do not permit the contents of the containers to be viewed. Some sterilization containers do not have adequate openings to allow effective cleaning of the articles contained therein during, for example, a wash process in an automatic instrument washer.